Power devices are widely used to carry large currents and support high voltages. Modern power devices are generally fabricated from monocrystalline silicon semiconductor material. One widely used power device is the power Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET). In a power MOSFET, a control signal is supplied to a gate electrode that is separated from the semiconductor surface by an intervening insulator, which may be, but is not limited to, silicon dioxide. Current conduction occurs via transport of majority carriers, without the presence of minority carrier injection that is used in bipolar transistor operation. Power MOSFETs can provide an excellent safe operating area, and can be paralleled in a unit cell structure.
As is well known to those having skill in the art, power MOSFETs may include a lateral structure or a vertical structure. In a lateral structure, the drain, gate and source terminals are on the same surface of a substrate. In contrast, in a vertical structure, the source and drain are on opposite surfaces of the substrate.
One widely used silicon power MOSFET is the double diffused MOSFET (DMOSFET), which is fabricated using a double-diffusion process. In these devices, a p-base region and an n+ source region are diffused through a common opening in a mask. The p-base region is driven in deeper than the n+ source. The difference in the lateral diffusion between the p-base and n+ source regions forms a surface channel region. An overview of power MOSFETs including DMOSFETs may be found in the textbook entitled “Power Semiconductor Devices” by B. J. Baliga, published by PWS Publishing Company, 1996, and specifically in Chapter 7, entitled “Power MOSFET”, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Development efforts in power devices have also included investigation of the use of silicon carbide (SiC) devices for power devices. Silicon carbide has a wide bandgap, a lower dielectric constant, a high breakdown field strength, a high thermal conductivity, and a high saturation electron drift velocity compared to silicon. These characteristics may allow silicon carbide power devices to operate at higher temperatures, higher power levels and with lower specific on-resistance than conventional silicon-based power devices. A theoretical analysis of the superiority of silicon carbide devices over silicon devices is found in a publication by Bhatnagar et al. entitled “Comparison of 6H-SiC, 3C-SiC and Si for Power Devices”, IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 40, 1993, pp. 645-655. A power MOSFET fabricated in silicon carbide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,421 to Palmour entitled “Power MOSFET in Silicon Carbide” and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Silicon Carbide power devices are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,142 to Suvorov et al., entitled Self-Aligned Methods of Fabricating Silicon Carbide Power Devices by Implantation and Lateral Diffusion and U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,169 to Suvorov et al., entitled Methods of Fabricating Silicon Carbide Power Devices by Controlled Annealing, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Notwithstanding these potential advantages, it may be difficult to fabricate power devices including power MOSFETs in silicon carbide. For example, as described above, the double-diffused MOSFET (DMOSFET) is generally fabricated in silicon using a double diffusion process wherein the p-base region is driven in deeper than the n+ source. Unfortunately, in silicon carbide, the diffusion coefficients of conventional p and n-type dopants are small compared to silicon, so that it may be difficult to obtain the required depths of the p-base and n+ source regions using acceptable diffusion times and temperatures. Ion implantation may also be used to implant the p-base and the n+ source. See, for example, “High-Voltage Double-Implanted Power MOSFET's in 6H-SiC” by Shenoy et al., IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. 18, No. 3, March 1997, pp. 93-95. However, it may be difficult to control the depth and lateral extent of ion implanted regions. Moreover, the need to form a surface channel surrounding the source region may require the use of two separate implantation masks. It may then be difficult to align the p-base and the source regions to one another, thereby potentially impacting the device performance.
Furthermore, performing a series implants and implant activation anneals may result in step bunched surfaces across the channel of the MOSFET, which may diminish device performance in terms of, for example, increased on resistance and reduced reliability.